Tinted glazings having a coating on one of their surfaces to impart solar control properties to said glazing are known, particularly glazings of this type which are intended for architectural use. One such glazing is described in EP 1 004 550 A1 and is referred to as a heat-reflecting glass suitable for use in windows of buildings, especially in double glazing units. The glass substrate is coated with at least one layer of a film mainly comprising silicon. The resultant heat-reflecting glass thus has low visible light reflectance and a green, bronze or grey reflected colour tone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,192 B1 describes a tinted, coated glazing for use in the roof of a vehicle. It particularly describes a laminated roof glazing comprising an outer pane of “extra clear” glass (typically having a total iron content less than 0.1% by weight), a laminating interlayer accommodating an array of photovoltaic cells which cover only a portion of said glazing, and an inner pane of tinted (and optionally coated) glass. The outer pane of extra clear glass has maximized energy transmission to allow the proper functioning of the photovoltaic cells, whilst the inner pane is tinted, and optionally coated with an athermic coating, to specifically reduce the maximized energy transmission through the portion of the glazing not covered by the photovoltaic array, thereby increasing vehicle passenger comfort. The optional coating is provided on the surface of the inner pane of tinted glass facing into the laminate such that it is in contact with the interlayer. In this position, the coating is devoid of contact with the environment external to the glazing, and is protected from degradation and abrasion.
The laminated roof glazing described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,192 B1 has a specific purpose; namely to reduce the energy drain on a vehicle's power source by using, and aptly locating, photovoltaic cells in the glazing. The purpose for which the laminated glazing is intended therefore dictates the requirements for a high energy transmission (i.e. greater than 80%) outer pane of glass, and a tinted inner pane of glass which thereby compensates for the increased energy transmission (compared to standard clear glass) of the outer glass.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle glazing that reduces the amount of energy, especially heat energy, in the form of incident solar radiation which would otherwise be transmitted through said glazing.
It would be especially desirable to provide a laminated glazing for use in a vehicle, that reduces the amount of energy, especially heat energy, in the form of incident solar radiation which would otherwise be transmitted through said glazing.